


Glasses and Uniforms

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Paul never realized he had a kink for glasses. Apparently he does, at least when Hugh is wearing them.





	Glasses and Uniforms

It had been a long day, a _ very _long day. He hadn’t even had a chance to kiss Hugh goodbye before rushing out the door that morning and the whole day had been... well, he was grateful that it was finally over and that he could head to bed after a quick dinner. A dinner eaten alone because everyone else had eaten at a more reasonable hour. 

He is home now, that’s what mattered. But as late as it is Hugh is likely to be asleep so Paul sneaks into their quarters so he won’t wake him, realizing the futility once there as there’s a stream of light pouring from the door to the bedroom. 

Bracing himself for another possible round of arguments about his working hours, like he gets to choose them, he steps into the bedroom, his greeting dying on his lips when he sees Hugh. Hugh who’s lounging on the bed, propped up against the headboard supported, ankles crossed, while reading on his padd wearing a pair of glasses. Wearing nothing but those glasses. 

Paul swallows loudly, feeling how the blood rushes from his face only to immediately flood back again. 

“Good evening, Paul,” Hugh greets him, his voice distracted, without taking his eyes off the padd. 

“Um, yes. Good evening," Paul manages to stutter after a second. 

Hugh finally looks up at him. 

"Is something wrong?" he asks with casual curiosity. 

"No, nothing. I just- I didn't know you used glasses." 

"I think I'll have to start. Eyes getting old I guess. I guess I could get a surgical correction but this feels less invasive." 

"Well I think they look good on you. Sexy." 

"Sexy?" Hugh asks, raising a single eyebrow. 

The glasses have slowly slid down Hugh’s nose so he's now looking at Paul over the rim and Paul can feel himself shiver and blush even deeper. 

"Very sexy,” Paul croaks. 

Hugh puts down the padd on the nightstand with measured care. 

"You know," he says. "If I knew you'd have this response to me wearing glasses I might have started sooner." 

"It might not be only the glasses," Paul admits. 

"No? What else might it be?" There is a note of teasing innocence in Hugh’s voice. 

"Why don't I come over there and show you?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Hugh reaches up to slide of his glasses as Paul crawls onto the bed. Paul clicks his tongue and grabs his hand, restraining it while pushing the bridge of them back up Hugh's nose with is free hand. 

"Oh, no. Those stay on." 

Hugh smiles as Paul lies down on top of him. 

"Hmm, maybe I should begin to wear glasses more often since that seems to get me your undivided attention." 

"Not sure I'd survive it." 

"But what a way to go." 

"Mmmm, I can’t disagree there." 

Paul lets one hand travel down Hugh's chest, feeling the soft skin, curly hair and firm muscle, relishing the soft sigh the touch draws from Hugh. Paul watches with a smile as Hugh closes his eyes and relaxes under his hand. 

"I have a confession," Hugh says softly. 

"Mmm, what?" Paul asks, letting his lips repeat the journey his hand just traveled. 

"I have the same response to you in uniform as you do to me in glasses." 

"Do you now?" Paul asks, knowing that Hugh can feel Paul’s smile widening as his mouth is pressed against the skin of his stomach. 

"So," he continues, lifting his head and letting his fingers slide through Hugh's chest hair, down the thin trail down his abdomen, teasingly stopping right at the edge of his pubic hair. "If I were to say, fuck you wearing this? How would you feel about that?" 

Hugh's eyes fly open and lock with Paul's. The look in them are hot and intense, Hugh's tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"Yes." 

One word, barely above a whisper, filled with a world of heat and passion. The sound makes Paul's own desire flare up from a soft simmer into a full blaze. 

He surges up and kisses Hugh, bumping against the glasses in his urgency before accommodating, Hugh retaliating with just as much passion. He feels as much as hears Hugh's gasping whine when he nips at his bottom lip, letting the hand resting in Hugh's pubic hair travel further down and grab his still soft cock, tenderly stroking it. 

Hugh's hands scrabble at Paul's shoulders, holding on to him as he presses up against him. 

"Eager, are we?" Paul's laughs. 

Hugh breaks away from the kiss and gives him a stare over the glasses that now hangs slightly askew on his nose. 

"Is that a complaint?" 

"Not at all." 

Hugh gives him a short, firm kiss, his hands gliding down to Paul's waist and begins to undo his pants. 

"Lets loosen these a bit so you can make good on your promise," he says. 

"You really want me to fuck you wearing my uniform?" Paul asks. 

Hugh slowly pushes his glasses back into place. 

"Where did you get the idea I was anything but serious?" 

Paul’s heart skips a beat, then begins to race even faster than before. 

"Okay then. Lube?" he says. 

"Drawer." 

"Lazy." 

"You're the one on top, you can reach more easily." 

Shooting Hugh an overbearing look Paul reaches over to the nightstand, dramatically pulls the top drawer open and roots around in it with exaggerated movements. 

"Stop being theatrical and get on with it if you expect to get any tonight," Hugh says, giving Paul's ass a squeeze. "We left it on top last time. I may be getting on in years but I'm not senile yet." 

Surrendering the game Paul pulls out the lube with a grin, kissing Hugh again as much to shut him up as because he enjoys his mouth and the bristly feel of his beard against his skin. 

Coating his fingers Paul slowly begins to work Hugh open while continuing to kiss him, enjoying the tiny gasps Hugh makes when his fingers teases across his prostate. Hugh has unzipped Paul's jacket and his hands a slowly, aimlessly wandering up and down his back on top of Paul’s t-shirt, occasionally sliding down to cup his ass. 

"There," Paul finally says. "I think you're ready." 

"Mmmm," is Hugh's only answer, awkwardly nuzzling against Paul’s neck, the glasss obstructing his movements and Paul briefly considers if they’re worth it but deciding that as this is likely a one off they are. 

Hugh's fingers dips down below Paul's waistband, pulls out his cock and begins to stroke it. 

"Better get you ready too," Hugh says, voice muffled as his face is still buried against Paul's neck. 

He pulls back, lying down on the bed while still stroking Paul, locking eyes with him and smile, as his free hand caresses Paul’s hair. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hugh says. 

“_I _ am? What about you, lying there with just glasses, looking far too good and sexy to be humanly possible and-” 

Hugh’s fingers tighten ever so slightly around Paul’s cock, twisting exactly that way, and Paul’s words turns into a low groan. Damn if Hugh doesn’t know exactly how he likes to be touched. 

“Stop,” he gasps out. 

Immediately Hugh’s hand stills and he looks questioningly at Paul. 

“Too firm?” 

“Oh no, it was just right. But keep going like that and this will be over before we get to move on.” 

Hugh smiles. 

“In that case, let’s get you properly ready and do that.” 

Grabbing the bottle of lube Hugh slicks up his hand and slowly coats Paul’s cock. The intent, heated look in Hugh’s eyes as he does, seeing how much Hugh wants him, seeing those damn glasses he’s wearing make Paul tremble with desire. 

“I think that covers it,” Hugh says letting go. 

“Ready?” Paul asks. 

“More than ready.” 

Putting a pillow beneath Hugh’s hips for comfort Paul slowly pushes into him, feeling, watching Hugh’s eager tremors as he does. When he’s fully inside he stops, giving them both a moment to adapt to the feeling then he slowly begins to thrust. Tiny, barely there thrusts at first, gradually increasing in depths. 

Hugh’s breath quickly begins to shudder and catch in his throat as Paul moves. 

Being fully clothed like he is feels uncomfortable and restrictive, and part of Paul wants to stop and remove his uniform. On the other hand, Hugh’s hands have wandered up beneath his shirt and are caressing the skin of his back and around his chest, while eyeing him with a heated, needy stare, worrying his lips between his teeth to bite back those tiny cries Paul knows he makes when Paul gets the angle just right makes up for a lot of discomfort. Combined with those glasses it’s worth it and it makes Paul own skin burn hot, lust rushing through his body and he leans down and pries Hugh’s lips loose with his own teeth before kissing him deeply and heatedly. 

Reaching between their bodies Paul grabs Hugh’s cock and begin to stroke it in turn with his thrusts. 

Hugh groans, his hands fisting in the back of Paul’s undershirt, head falling backwards and the glasses sliding halfway off as a result. Hugh looks like he’s beyond caring about them, Paul certainly is because having Hugh like this, turned on and out of control, his hips trying to meet both thrusts and strokes, breath becoming increasingly unsteady as he gets closer to coming is a beauty all of its own and one Paul never fails to marvel at. Nor at the fact that Hugh will let him see him like this, that he is the one that is the cause of it all. 

“Paul,” Hugh gasps and Paul can tell from the broken sound of his voice and the way he’s leaking across Paul’s hand that he is close. 

“Yes?” 

Hugh’s only answer is to wrap his legs around Paul, pulling him as close as he can. Moments later Paul feel Hugh tense beneath, a moan escaping him as he comes, his come soaking the front of Paul’s jacket. 

Paul stops his thrusts and tries to pull out, not wanting to overstimulate him, but Hugh’s legs stubbornly remain locked in place. 

Lazily Hugh lifts his head and looks at Paul, all disheveled and flushed. 

“No, like this,” he says. 

“You sure?” Paul asks- 

“Yes.” 

Paul bends down and kisses him, feeling the wet, stickiness between them as well as Hugh’s hands which have begun to roam across his skin once more, gently caressing his back and sides. 

“Finish like this,” Hugh clarifies. “I want to feel you come inside me.” 

That’s not something Hugh has to tell Paul twice. But still he keeps his movements slow and steady as he rides his own pleasure to its end, feeling the rush of orgasm flow through him, Hugh pulling him close and holding him as he shakes through his climax. 

He collapses on top of Hugh who laughingly rolls over on his side, depositing Paul on the mattress. Paul lies with his eyes closed, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss and Hugh’s hand smoothing down his hair. Lazily he opens his eyes and is met with the look of Hugh, lying on his side, now sans glasses, wearing a happy, sated smile. 

“Did you plan this?” Paul asks, idly curious. “When you decided to bid me good evening in nothing but glasses?” 

“I was hoping for some sort of reaction. I didn't expect it to be quite this enthusiastic though. Not that I'm complaining. In fact I think I’ll start wearing glasses more often.” 

“You won't hear a complaint from me about that.” 

Paul grunts and struggles upright, wrestling off his uniform. It's confining and the stickiness is getting too uncomfortable. 

“Here, let me help with that,” Hugh offers. "Since you kept it on to please me.” 

“It was fun,” Paul confess as Hugh helps him undress, using his undershirt to wipe himself clean. “Just don't expect a repeat soon, being soaked like this is very uncomfortable.” 

Hugh pulls him into his arms, nuzzling his neck again. 

“Let's see if we can make you more comfortable then,” Hugh says, laying back down and pulling Paul with him. 

Paul nestles down on his shoulder, hooking his legs between Hugh's, shifting to find the right position. 

“You're very comfortable to lie on, do you know that?” Paul asks, his hand caressing Hugh's pectoral, enjoying the feel of muscle, chest hair and soft skin. 

“You may have mentioned it to me a couple of times yes,” Hugh answers sleepily. “By the way, if you're looking for a round two you're going to have to wait a bit, not as young as I used to be.” 

“No, just appreciating.” 

“Feels really nice. Please appreciate away.” 

Hugh's voice is getting deeper, slower and sleepier as he speaks. After a few seconds Paul hears him give a little hum, followed by a lazy sigh and when he looks up at him a short while later he finds Hugh eyes closed, his breathing have gone deep and rhythmic. 

Paul kisses his collarbone. 

“Lights off,” he says softly turning the room dark. 

He doesn’t usually sleep naked; he gets cold too easily for it to be comfortable. But Hugh is nicely warm and he doesn’t want to wake him up, his boyfriend deserves some rest. So Paul snuggles even closer and closes his eyes in the dark, drifting to sleep by the soft sound of Hugh’s snuffly snores. 


End file.
